Planet Chandle (STFU)
Planet Chandle is a giant rogue planet that become the center of attention for many factions around the galaxy when it became known that it had a large supply of Candelanium, the rarest substance ever found. The planet has since become a war zone. History On the 16th of July, the Imperial Observation Corps spotted a giant rogue planet in the Cadorian system. The Astral Empire immediately dispatched their nearest navy squadron towards the planet. After landing on the icy world, the team did some scanning on the planet's surface for its potential resources. To their surprise, the planet contained a large amount of Candelanium. To protect such an important planet with the rarest substance on the galaxy, the Astral Empire sent 32% of their armed forces towards the planet but the other factions including the technologically advanced First Order, the world destroying techno-bug Midus Contras, the deep sea dwelling Regia Marina, and the rebel group Freedom Guards got the good news and decides to take part as well. Thus the planet became a battle ground for the 5 factions and this caught the attention of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense. Geography Planet Chandle is classified as an ice planet. The planet is always covered in snow and the majority of the regions are mountains with glaciers. There are very few natural bodies of water as most of them are hidden underground. The seas of the planet are rather shallow with the deepest part of the planet being 20 m deep. The only reason the 5 factions are here is for Candelanium, which can be found in the caves and mountains of the planet. Other resources on the planet includes Copper, Steel, Iron, Uranium, Titanium, Radium, Francium, Richtofenium, and Daorium (unfortunately). Somehow the ice on the planet is hard to melt, yet is magnetic, which initially caused some problems for the landing party. The normal weather on the planet is windy and that's the best weather one can possibly get on the planet. The worst weather would be the large extreme blizzards nicknamed 'Napoleon's Storm', where the storm will bury anything in snow and where one can barely see anything around them. To make it worst, there's an 87% chance for a Napoleon Storm to happen every 2 days. Lifeforms The planet's plant population consists of mostly pine trees, mosses, and lichens. The animal population includes deers, wolves, gastornises, and giant rats. These animals are known for having an extreme amount of furs/feathers and have adapted successfully. Other unfortunate extinct animals includes mammoths (ironically), smilodons, frogs, flying birds, and sloths. There's an unknown disease hidden on the planet which everyone (except for the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense) are unaware of. Named 'Frozen Fever' or 'LIG', this disease is caused by continuous activities around the snow of the planet, which has a hallucinogenic effect for the victim. This disease causes the victim to follow any orders one says (except for killing themselves strangely) and the LIG has spread towards everyone who works on the planet for 2 weeks. There are no known cures for this disease. Settlements There are 5 zones that are inhabited by the warring factions. The Astral Empire's zone is called the Vul Iger and is located on the southwest of the planet. The zone is flat and is filled with standard Imperial installations including greenhouses, bunkers, super bunkers, and war bunkers. The First Order's zone is called the Nin Red and is located on the center of the planet's surface. The zone is filled with canyons and mountains and is filled with the First Order's trademark super trenches and a large red circle. The Midus Contras' zone is called the Gose Ait and is located on the northern part of the planet. The zone is filled with dense forests and is filled with the gothic purple towers and floating structures the techno-bugs like to build. The Regia Marina's zone is called the Blu Eser and is located on the eastern part of the planet. The zone is a crater filled with a lot of water and a gigantic heat management system to prevent the water from freezing. The Freedom Guard's zone is called the Koru Rin and is located on the northwestern part of the planet. The zone is filled with huts, guard towers, bunkers, and camps. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:STFU